White Diamond
White Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority. She's an original Gem from Steven Universe, even though she hasn't appeared or been mentioned yet. Appearance White Diamond has a white complexion, off-white hair styled upwards (similar to that of a super saiyan's), off-white eyes with visible, grey diamond-shaped irises, and curved lines extending from her lacrimal caruncle to her jaw. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. She wears an off-white bodysuit with large, pointed, white sleeves and elbow-length gloves. Her boots have heels similar to those of Holly Blue Agate's. The bodysuit features a large, darker blue-grey triangle on her chest and lighter blue-grey and darker blue-grey sections. Abilities White Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * (White) Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that's only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being uses as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratch or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter Gemstone Gallery WhiteDiamondMural.png|The mural of White Diamond from the Moon Base. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Fix Gemology